Once upon a time
by Pelochedelaine
Summary: Toutes les histoires commencent par il était une fois. Il était une fois, dans un très beau château, un prince dont même les plus beaux enviaient le charme et la beauté. ONE SHOT parodique.


Excusez la rédactrice de cette fiction (si toutefois vous la lisez) : elle n'a mis ceci dans cette catégorie alors qu'elle n'a même pas vu le film (boubou, honte à moi XD)

Je précise que je me base sur le vrai conte Cendrillon et que j'aime la fin (non, je n'aime pas vraiment les Disney). Reviews ? (méchantes ou pas pour avoir causé tant de mal au conte ? XDD

* * *

Il était une fois.

Il était une fois car tous les contes de fées commencent par « il était une fois », bien sûr ? Alors, par conséquent, si celui-ci commence par cette phrase-là, il entre dans le genre.

Dans un royaume très très lointain, si lointain que rien que si vous vous acharniez à le trouver, vous vous seriez déjà perdu, régnait un roi sage et bienveillant, ses yeux brillants d'intelligence et d'amour pour le genre humain, et ses mains distribuant facilement maints et maints cadeaux et présents pour les pauvres âmes en détresse. Depuis exactement soixante ans, il veillait nuit et jour sur ce paisible royaume qui n'avait jusque là pas connu de guerre. Ce roi avait un fils, jeune, beau, bref, l'idéal pour devenir un excellent roi comme lui, et la seule chose qui lui manquait était une fiancée. Le prince, lui, s'en fichait éperdument de se coller une donzelle toute fraiche, et préférait, sans rien dire à son père, bien sûr, passer toutes ses nuits en compagnie de jeunes servantes dans la cuisine. En effet, le jeune Prince sautait un tout petit peu sur tout ce qui bougeait et son cœur d'adolescent en émoi avait tendance à s'attendrir pour toute créature aux cheveux longs et l'air féminin à moins de cinq mètres à la ronde. Toute cette histoire aurait pu très bien se dérouler, mais voici qu'un jour, sentant qu'il allait mourir prochainement, le Roi organisa un bal, splendide, magnifique, où toutes les hautes instances, les moyens bourgeois, les paysans aisés et les nobles ainsi que leurs belles pupilles, filles célibataires seraient invités et priés d'assister à la soirée. Le Prince bougonna un peu, on fit des saucisses à la moutarde, prépara le décor, et enfin, tout fut près, il ne restait plus que celles censées attirées l'oeil de Ponce, tel était le nom du Prince.

Evidemment, le Roi n'avait pas du tout pris en compte un léger problème, celui-ci étant que le Prince, juste avant la fête, s'amusant avec une jolie demoiselle, et, du coup, se trouva littéralement vidé de ses forces pour aller à l'assaut d'une autre. C'est pourquoi, tandis que les festivités commençaient, le chaud-lapin s'accouda vulgairement à une table, contempla avec une envie non dissimulée les beautés qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir cette nuit.

« Vous êtes tout seul ? Je peux…Je pourrais danser avec vous ? »

Son interlocutrice passa soudainement de la couleur normale à celle rouge écarlate, un bel exemple de jus de tomate compressé à l'intérieur d'un humain. Elle était jolie…Les yeux de Ponce la détaillèrent très précisément. Tout était parfait chez elle. Ses cheveux d'ors légèrement bouclés qui donnaient l'impression de flotter, ce nœud blanc accroché dessus. Cette robe de la même couleur, délicatement ouvragée, sans doute brodée entièrement à la main. D'un seul coup, Ponce ne se sentit plu fatigué du tout. Cette fille devait être à lui. Ses lèvres rouges, contrastant avec ce blanc pur de vierge l'attirait irrésistiblement, si bien qu'un jour, peut-être, il serait contraint d'y déposer un tout sauf chaste baiser. La créature venue du paradis lui tendit sa gracieuse main, et la danse commença. Une valse à trois temps. La nymphe dansait exquisément, et lui, était de plus obsédé par l'idée de l'accrocher dans son palmarès. Tout était parfait. Le Roi avait l'air heureux que son fils se soit trouvé quelqu'un, Ponce était heureux d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un. Mais un évènement imprévu vint soudain troubler cette joyeuse fête. Deux femmes beaucoup moins bien habillées que celle qu'il préférait surgirent de la foule et arrachèrent sa dulcinée de ses bras.

« On t'a reconnu, Cendrillon… »

« Sale petite fouine, viens ! Tu vas passer un mauvais quart d'heure ! »

La dénommée Cendrillon regarda Ponce d'un air désolé, puis, affolée, regarda l'horloge, comme si elle se fichait désespérément de ces personnes. Minuit. Le premier coup sonna. La jeune fille courut précipitamment jusqu'à la sortie, les deux femmes à ses trousses, jusqu'à disparaître complètement du champ de vision de Ponce qui resta là, immobile, se souvenant de cette petite danse, et l'envie folle qui l'avait saisi de ruiner cette fille. Qui était-elle, pourquoi, mise à part ces deux mégère, était-elle partie ? Il se dirigea à son tour là où il pourrait sans doute la retrouver.

Une pantoufle de verre. Il n'y avait plus que la pantoufle de verre sur l'escalier. Une pantoufle toute petite et toute chaude du pied qui y avait laissé son emprunte. Une pantoufle blanche transparente. Etait-elle dans le secteur, courait-elle pour échapper à ces femmes, toujours était-il qu'il devait la retrouver. Cendrillon. Quel nom misérable. Comment une fille avec un pareil nom pouvait-elle être si belle, si enchanteresse ?

Il recommença à marcher à travers le parc gigantesque, quand soudain, il trouva une seconde chaussure, tachée de sang. Cendrillon, non, elles n'avaient pas fait cela ? Que lui tue ses maîtresses indiscrètes, encore, ça allait, mais que des femmes tuent une fille simplement par jalousie, le motif n'était pas valable ! Quelque chose de moite et tiède lui agrippa l'épaule. Un souffle chaud vint lui chatouiller l'oreille tandis que des cheveux blonds virevoltaient au vent. Cendrillon. Il s'était fait de fausses idées. Elle était toujours là, vivante, juste pied nu, à point comme un steak. Ponce vint poser son doigt sur les minces lèvres de la jeune fille tout en murmurant un « chuuut » l'incitant à rester calme. Elle avait du beaucoup courir pour échapper à ses chasseresses. Il la fit s'asseoir, puis commença à l'embrasser avec fougue. La jeune vierge qui au début, ne se laissait pas faire fut plaquée sauvagement sur le sol et fut contrainte d'y mettre un peu du sien, si elle ne voulait pas vivre ce moment comme un cauchemar. Après tout, Ponce était beau, adulé par toutes les filles du royaume, et, de surcroit héritier. Les mains de Ponce commençaient à se balader sous les profondeurs abyssales de la robe lorsqu'elles s'arrêtèrent soudainement net. Quelque chose manquait. Quelque chose de très important, mais il fut incapable de mener à bout sa réflexion car Cendrillon se mit à l'embrasser à son tour furieusement.

« Arrête, je… »

Elle ne s'arrêta pas, se jetant comme une furie sur l'homme qui l'avait jadis considérée comme une proie. La braguette, le pantalon, et c'était tout. Le Prince était complètement désarmé sous son pantalon viril. Le rituel ne s'arrêta pas là, et Ponce regretta amèrement de l'avoir commencé, lui qui croyait qu'il aurait très facilement cette jolie petite nana. Elle en revint brusquement au dessus du tronc et recommença à l'embrasser passionnément. Les mains de Prince, pendant ce temps, indigné, battaient de l'aile afin de chercher un secours lorsque soudain elles rencontrèrent un objet poisseux et glissant. Des cheveux. Mais que faisaient donc des cheveux à cet endroit ? La tête sur laquelle il avait posé la main se releva soudain et articula une phrase plus ou moins compréhensible.

« Travesti fou… »

Ce fut là son dernier mot car le chausson de verre ensanglanté du garçon déguisé en fille l'atteignit en pleine tête et elle finit de mourir. Pseudo-Cendrillon, prit, quand à elle, une espèce de corde, la noua au cou du Prince, et poussa à avancer. Il ne fallait pas rester là. Imaginer si quelqu'un surprenait tout cela. Le scandale. Le Prince découvert en pleine relation louche, très louche, et en plus, la présence très secondaire d'un cadavre à leur côté ? Non, vraiment, rester à côté n'était plus un très bon choix, même s'il le paraissait au Prince qui rechignait encore un peu à avancer. Ils sortirent ainsi de l'enceinte du château tous les deux, Ponce rougissant de cette nouvelle honte et humiliation, apeuré par le psychopathe qui le menaçait et intrigué par les nouveaux jeux qu'il venait de découvrir, et Cendrillon, tout joyeux, tenant précieusement sa pantoufle contre le dos du Prince, menaçant de l'enfoncer au moindre mouvement.

Ils n'arrivèrent pas au final dans un royaume très heureux où les héroïnes de manga font régner la paix, mais plutôt dans un univers sordide où fut jeté Ponce dans lequel les gens vivaient de drogue, trafics et sexes. Ponce resta longtemps dans la demeure de Cendrillon car il ne pouvait en sortir à attendre lamentablement ces longs moments du soir où tout son être serait déchiré. Cendrillon mourut quelques mois plus tard, tué par l'un de ses anciens amants, tandis que le Prince, inutile chien, passa de main en main, où son identité fut complètement défaite.

Ils ne se marièrent pas et n'eurent pas beaucoup d'enfants.

Ils ne furent pas heureux et ne passèrent pas le restant de leur vie ensemble, et, par-dessus tout, ils ne s'aimèrent pas.

Et, tandis que la misère régnait à l'autre bout de son royaume, un vieux roi s'éteignit, laissant celui-ci aux mains d'incapable qui s'auto-assassinèrent plus tard pour un bout de territoire.


End file.
